Dawn of Darkness
by Samir-Duran
Summary: A new story behind the PWAB and Ky Kiske. Who is attacking the protected by law Japanease people? Why does people think, that Ky commited crimes, that he didn't even know about? Find out!


Disclaimer:

His is fully fictional storyline that I created, based on the series. Don't mock me for some unexpected events. It takes place right after GG: XX: Reload

Guilty Gear: Dawn of Darkness

"Then I saw another mighty angel coming down from heaven.

He was robed in a cloud, with a rainbow above

his head; his face was like the sun,

and his legs were like fiery pillars.

He was holding a little scroll, which lay open in his hand.

He planted his right foot on the sea, and his

left foot in on the land,

and gave a loud shout like the roar of a lion.

When he shouted, the voices of the seven thunders spoke.

And when the seven thunders spoke,

I was about to write;

but I heard a voice from heaven say, Seal up

what the seven thunders have said and do not write it down. 

Then the angel I had seen standing on the sea and on the land

raised his right hand to heaven.

And he swore by him who lives for ever and ever,

who created the heavens and all that is in them,

the earth and all that is in it

and the sea and all that is in it,

and said,

There will be no more delay! "

(Revelation 10)

A thunder struck down, enlightening his bureau. He woke up from his dream with shock and stroked his blonde hair. He stood up and walked towards the window. Paris was under attack, but not by any human or gear forces. The rain was really heavy and pounded on the glass continuously. By just watching this scene he felt chilling cold going down his spine. He grabbed his white-blue coat lying on the chair and putted it on.

Ky Kiske was definitely suffering from insomnia lately. The recent cases of bounties put on by the Post War Administration Bureau were very disturbing and he was trying to make something about it, with no effect at all. He couldn't find any data or info at all.

- I think, that I will just need to go for another journey. When the mountain didn't came to Mahomet, then Mahomet came to mountain.

He forcefully said an old saying and begun to write down a paper of notice. He made some calls and arranged a flight to Beijing. He should first of all check what did that girl Jam mean by saying "the same uniform as his" and mistaking him for someone else.

He didn't notice, that someone was watching him. Someone, that was equally someone and not. That someone didn't care much about the weather. The rain poured down liters of water on him, and thunders were occasionally hitting closely, but he didn't care. His yellow, glowing eyes were staring at a man in white-blue uniform in his office, the same uniform, that He wore. The being looked closely at the appearance of the young man. He had exactly the same blond hair. Then, he looked into the poodle, that was forming on the roof next to him, and he saw, that he doesn't have a real face, but instead he had a grey, metallic mask. Then, a radio massage came up to his electronic ears:

- RK-Prime! RK-Prime! Do you copy? Come in at once!

- This is RK-Prime reporting… Bzt bzt…

He replied with his synthesized voice.

- You realize that you shouldn't be so reckless to go self-sufficient now, when your two other subordinate containers were destroyed, right?

- Bzt bzt… That Samurai and Chinese Slut will pay me for that…

- Remember, that you broke Our credence in you. You should concentrate on your mission right now, not on your overgrown ego.

- Bzt… Yes… I'm proceeding with the mission… Bzt!

- What's the status?

- IPF Officer Ky Kiske is preparing for a trip to Beijing. It's highly probable, that he wants to meet with that Chinese slut! BZT!

- Calm down, RK-Prime… Remember that she is a very important cog-wheel in our plan.

- Never mind… I'll kill her violently… BZT!

- Okay, remain in your current state. Your new objectives are simple. Follow Ky Kiske, and if he's about to meet up with Jam Kuradoberi, prevent it. You shouldn't kill any of the two. Also, if possible, abduct one of them in case of their meeting. "And said…"

- "There will be no more delay"… BZT! Understood! Roger and out.

- Okay. PWAB Out.

Robo-Ky stood up and looked closely at Kiske, still standing in the window.

- Bzt… We will meet soon enough… "Twin".

Then the lightning struck and Robo-Ky was nowhere to be found.

It was a perfect evening. Jam was just happy with opening of her new restaurant. The customers were visiting from whole over the town. Even Baiken dropped by, although she was as always impolite to the other customers and sat in the corner, using the sight of her katana to scare off others from sitting with her. Everything was going great, but then, a foreigner entered the restaurant. He was wearing black clothes resembling the Sacred Order of Holy Knights uniforms, except that he didn't had the cross-shaped cloth on chest, with golden edges. He had blonde hair and blue, almost metallic eyes. He was looking around, like he was searching for someone.

- Ah! Ky! Over here!

Jam shouted to him. He smiled at her and walked towards her. Baiken, still sitting on her place grabbed her sword tighter. Although Kiske was her acquaintance, she didn't like him, and now, he was just suspicious. What a French IPF officer could be doing in this kind of restaurant, and why is he dressed in black? She asked herself in her thoughts.

Ky sat down at the counter and smiled at her. Jam was about to fill in his glass, but he just waved his hand for "no".

- Sorry, Jam, I don't drink on duty.

- Okay, okay. Duties later. Tell my, why did you change your clothes? The white ones matched you better.

- I just changed my mind about my uniform. Jam…

He started, but not ended.

- What? What is it?

- Could we talk somewhere private? It's an… Urgent matter, just between you and me.

- Oh… Okay… Wait a minute, I'll call someone to replace me.

- Sure… Buz...

- What? You said something?

- No! Nothing! Just "But be quick".

- Okay. So let's go out.

They walked out. The back alley behind the restaurant was dirty and untidy. Ky touched the rough, wooden wall of restaurant and smiled to himself.

- Okay, we're alone. Whad'ya want?

- It's been a while, isn't it Jam? But it seems like it was yesterday.

- Wha?

- You know, when we first meet.

- Oh! That one… But what was it…?

- You know… It hurt me, when you kicked me in my face.

- Eh? I apologized to you!

Ky was silent for a moment. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

- You rebuilt your restaurant quite well, didn't you?

- Um… Yeah, sorta…

- I still remember that great fires.

- What?

- Oh… You know… It's too bad that it's going to be burnt down again.

- What are you talking about.

- You know… Just like the last time I did it… Bzt!

- Bzt?

Ky pointed his index finger up and then, to her fright, it cracked open and from the inside, a small igniter showed up. Then, half of his face turned blue, and then vanished, showing her a metal mask and yellow glowing eyes. Then, his synthesized voice sounded:

- Bzt! You will pay me for destroying my container! You Chinese slut! Bzt!

Then, her kick landed on his chin. His mask re-covered with Ky's holographic face, but his voice remained synthesized, as he yelled going through the wooden walls like a bullet.

He pierced through to the main hall of the restaurant and landed on one of the tables, making customers fly. He stood up and stroked his chin painfully.

- Bzt… Didn't saw that one coming…

Then he realized, that people are about to attack him in their fury.

He just used his finger flamethrower and showed, that he is not an adversary for them. The wooden floor, tables, chairs and soon one of the walls covered themselves in fire. Then, Jam showed up, looking at him with madness in her eyes.

- BZT! Revenge is best served cold!

He leaned behind his back and drawn out the Robo-raiken.

- That's my line! I still didn't paid you back for that restaurant. You've broken too quickly.

- You bitch! I'll rip you to pieces!

He charged against her, with Robo-raiken covered with electricity, but when he was about to slash her, his blade was stopped.

- I have some business with you too! Walking tin can!

Baiken was standing there, stopping his blade with her sword. He looked at her angrily. Then, he jumped back and charged his sword again.

- Ah! The Samurai-bitch! How'd you know, that I wasn't the real thing?

- First of all… Kiske didn't had the ability to draw his sword from his ass…

- It was from my back! Bzt!

- And secondly, He wields lightning, not fire.

- Gah! I will finish you both! Bzt!

Then he jumped at her. He almost have cut her, but she jumped up, grabbed his collar, and then threw him towards the exit. She stood up breathing heavily.

- How can he be so fast, when he's so heavy?

- His whacked! That's why!

Jam joined her and they both ran out of the burning restaurant.

The street was crowded. People were looking at the strange foreigner in black clothes that was thrown out of the burning restaurant and at the two beautiful women that went after him. He evaded Baiken's slash and grabbed his Robo-raiken just to be hit by Jam's kick in his chest. He felled back grabbing his chest with his left arm.

- HOLOGRAPHIC SYSTEM DAMAGED. SHUTTING DOWN THE HOLO-MODULE!

A mechanical voice different to his sounded and then he lost the appearance of Kiske. Even his hair returned to the normal, straw-yellow color. Only the clothes remained black with golden edges, showing, that he was really dressed like that.

- Bzt! You sluts! I'll kill you both for this!

Then, Jam showed under him and he wasn't able to dodge her attacks. He received fifteen swift punches on his chest and the last, sixteenth landed on his chin, throwing him back. He landed on the wall and let out a loud shriek. Both women jumped to him, Baiken with her katana and Jam with her Chinese kick. Then his eyes flashed for a second.

From under his overcoat four additional arms jumped out. He grabbed the sword's blade with one hand and Baiken's elbow with another, and with three hands he grabbed Jam's leg.

- What the…?

Baiken yelled, trying to shake his arms off. Then, Robo-Ky's only free arm covered itself with electrical charge and punched Jam in her chin. She let out a loud squeak and felled down on ground unconscious. Then Baiken Kicked him and he released her hand.

The roles where different now. Robo-Ky hitting her quickly, using all his six arms made that she was almost unable do counter the punches with her sword. Then, suddenly he has slowed a bit a begun to glow reddish.

- OVERHEAT! OVERHEAT!

She pushed him back and then his chest exploded with fire, ripping off his clothes. Although he exploded, he was just smoked a bit on the chest.

Then he stood up and his clothes and all the joints opened, letting out lot's of steam, probably from the coolant system. His additional limbs hid back to their place.

- Bzzzt! I SOOOOOOO hate it when I heat up!

He ran to her again, this time with no attacks, just dodging her sword. She was very surprised, when he grabbed her face with his left hand.

- Bzzt! Got you!

Then, his hand begun to glow greenish light, and Baiken felt that her life force is being sucked by him. She let go of her sword and tried to brake his arm, but she only caused her hand to pain, when it hit the metal.

- RK-Prime! RK-Prime! Come in at once!

He hid his sword into his back and then he touched one of his ears, not releasing Baiken from his grip.

- RK-Prime speaking.

- What's the status?

- I'm preventing the meeting of Jam Kuradoberi with Ky Kiske. I went into some trouble, but I'm just now taking care of it.

- What trouble?

- The Samurai Bitch.

- I should remind you, that you're not supposed to kill any of them?

- Yea, yea… I know. I'm just sucking her off a little.

- Great. Don't overdo it and bring both women to HQ.

- Bzzzt! Roger tha… AAAAGH!!!

He didn't end because something has sliced his arm in half. Baiken fell on the ground, almost unconscious and looked up slowly. Robo-Ky was holding onto stump of his left arm and in front of him stood a man in white-blue uniform, wielding a sword of the same shape as Robo-Raiken.

- K… Kiske…?

Baiken said with her last strengths.

- Lay down, it's not your fight anymore.

He looked at his imposter. Robo-Ky again touched his ear.

- Houston… We've got a problem.

- What is it?

- I confronted the original.

- Oh crap! Forget about the mission! Grab everything you can and return to headquarters.

- Roger that. RK-Prime out!

He moved instantly to Jam and picked her up. Then, two exhausts sticked out of his back and fired. Also his boots have fired up with a bright flame and he then flew several feat up.

- We'll meet again, dear ancestor!

And then he flew away before Ky was able to attack him again.

- JAAAAM!!!

He yelled, but Robo-Ky has already left.

- Stop yelling… You… moron…

He looked back at Baiken. She was so exhausted, that after saying those words, she fainted.

Ky was walking back and forth in his hotel room. After the police arrived at the crime scene, he used his position to get out with Baiken without being arrested or interrogated. Baiken was laying on his bed, covered with his coat, while he checked her sword. It was a really sharp katana, but he didn't found it extraordinary. Just a fine piece of craftsmanship. He placed it alongside his Fuuraiken.

The silence that ruled the entire room was driving him mad with his thoughts, and only Baiken's rhythmical breathing was a relief. He sat down in his chair and picked up the phone. Then he dialed known to him number and waited to be answered.

- This is the IPF Investigation Bureau. How can I help you?

- It's Kiske here.

- Oh! Sir! What are your orders, Sir?

- Don't shout in the phone like that. I need some information.

- Yes? What is it?

- First of all, please find any info about the former bounty hunter called Jam Kuradoberi. Check, if she's on the current bounty list.

- Please wait, while I perform the checking.

- Waiting…

- Okay! I found her files.

- And?

- She's not on any bounty lists posted out by PWAB.

- Okay. Now, please check the same thing for Japanese Baiken.

- Hmm… She's not wanted, although she was, about a month ago. The bounty was taken off after your confrontation with her earlier.

Then he realized something, that was strange about Baiken. Or rather something, that wasn't normal in her surroundings.

- Okay. Please check the current location of Japanese Anji Mito.

- Checking… Anji Mito is currently held in custody for running from his colony.

- What? Who arrested him?

- But… The report says, it was you, Mr. Kiske!

He dozed off looking blindly on the wall in front of him. Could this be that imposter's doing? If that's it, then he is really someone from inside the IPF.

- Mr. Kiske? Are you still there? Mr. Kiske!?

- Sorry… That was a mistake. Carry on your duties. Godspeed.

- Same to you, Sir.

Ky put down the phone. He was terrified. If that imposter was able of defeating Jam and Baiken simultaneously and takes his name, what can he do being in this undercover? Ky's good name could be stained. And besides that, he arrested a Japanese; a protected by law person. He even tried to kill Baiken, who was the same. And to an extend, he kidnapped Jam. He's definitely a pain in his four letters.

Suddenly, Baiken begin to toss around, and finally awoke. She raised in bed with fear in her eyes. She saw Ky sitting on his chair, stiffened with surprisingly fast movements of the Japanese woman. She quickly grabbed her katana and pointed it at him. He then relaxed and shook his head with smile.

- Don't worry. I'm not that imposter.

- Why should I trust you?

- I can give you my word, that I won't hurt you.

- Bah! I could just cut you into half – She put her sword down and thrown him his coat – But you're not as irritating as your imposter.

He put on his coat and stood up. Then he walked towards the window and crossed his arms behind his back. He looked really entangled with something. Then he spoke after a while:

- I've had you checked by doctor. He didn't found you injured. Just some scratches.

- I won't thank you for rescuing me.

- I don't expect it from you. It was my duty.

He said it sadly. There was a moment of unpleasant silence.

- Why did you came here?

She asked finally.

- To find any whereabouts of that imposter you two fought.

- So you found out. You should leave now. And get out of my sight.

- I'm afraid I can't do that.

- What?!

He lowered his head.

- It's still my duty. Someone within the PWAB is targeting you, and other Japanese people. If that imposter came to seize you along with Jam, he will come back.

- You think that I can't handle myself?

- Oh, you can do it properly. No doubt about it.

- Then why?

- Sticking together with you is the simplest way to capture that imposter. So I just can't leave you alone, you see?

She twisted her face with anger and stood up to him.

- Why you little…! If you get in my way, I'll slice you!

He just ignored her argument.

- Besides… I want to find the one responsible for this mischief and bring him to justice.

She stood there shocked. Then, she remembered something. If the one responsible for the attack is THAT man, then this IPF officer might come in handy. She lowered her arm in resignation and sat on the bed.

- I won't talk you out of this, will I?

- No.

She gasped in her irritation and put her hand on her eyes.

- Just try and don't get in my way, okay?

- Understood.

- You've gotten to know something new about who sent those imposters?

She asked him quietly, looking at the phone.

- Those?

- Yes. That one that we fought wasn't the only one. Jam and I had destroyed two other robots.

- Drats! How more of them are out there?

- Dunno. We just need to find one, right?

- I suppose that's right.

- Okay. So let me get this straight. You'll travel with me, acting like my companion, and in exchange, I'll et my five minutes with the mastermind behind those imposters, okay? That's my only condition.

- Okay. Deal's a deal.

He stood up and leaned out his hand to her. She looked at her with consternation and her lips were twisted by bitter smile.

- I use that hand to clean my ass. In this part of the world, we bow.

Great, he thought to himself and made the bow to her.

So it starts….

T.B.C.


End file.
